


That's My Line

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But it fits my idea so I don't care, Drama AU, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Meetings, Gift Fic, I don't ship Klance, I hate Soulmate AUs, M/M, She gets called Katie in this, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The OCs are either unnamed or unimportant, Theater AU, Yet I'm writing one, goddamnit, wait I made another one before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: "They once told me that someone with the eyes of a raven would kill me. Surely, you have none."Keith Kogan had scrutinized his soulmate mark thousands and thousands of times. It was really highly unusual, and quite poetic in a sense. In a weird, morbid sense that is. It was written in a soft sad blue, just to add to the weirdness of it. People he'd met over the years had suggested that maybe whomever his soulmate was; was little extra or dramatic, or perhaps he was going to meet them in a play and that would be the first thing he would hear them say. Others suggested... (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE)"I own eyes of a killer, I- Holy fuck, it's you!"Lance would sometimes laugh at his mark. It was funny in its own right, that his partner, his future soulmate was going to stop talking and curse. It was funny to him that his soulmate used vulgar language, but was also concerning on some days that his soulmate's first words were going to be, "I own eyes of a killer"; like was he supposed to get assassinated or something? Lance wasn't so sure. But the deep, crimson, angry, red that it was written in didn't really help to smooth any of his worries he might have.





	That's My Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My BFF Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+BFF+Rose).



**This a gift-fic for my best friend Rose. Their OTP is Klance, so I thought, why not write them something? The only reason why I came up with this idea, is because I thought of the lines for the soulmate marks. I really wanted to write that, but realized there was no ship I liked (at the time) that fit what I was envisioning. Expect Klance fit it, but don't ship it. Buttttt I thought writing it as a gift-fic could be an excuse. Also is interesting writing for ships you wouldn't necessarily root for.** ****  
**  
** **P.S. I know you don't like clicking on links I send you Rose. If you did and are actually reading this, I hope you like it!**

**P.S.S. I originally started working for this in early 2017. Maybe even late 2016. As such,,,well, actually I think that explains itself. I also lost this document for about 8 months, and I recovered it,,, didn't really write for it for a plethora of reasons. But I've finally finish the dang thing! I know for certain this is only going to be 2 chapters long so… Enjoy?**

* * *

**_FULL SUMMARY:_**  "They once told me that someone with the eyes of a raven would kill me. Surely, you have none."  
  
Keith Kogan had scrutinized his soulmate mark thousands and thousands of times. It was really highly unusual, and quite poetic in a sense. In a weird, morbid sense that is. It was written in a soft sad blue, just to add to the weirdness of it. People he'd met over the years had suggested that maybe whomever his soulmate was; was little extra or dramatic, or perhaps he was going to meet them in a play and that would be the first thing he would hear them say. Others suggested he was one day going to become an assassin and then tried assassinate somebody who is very well read. At this point he wasn't so sure which one was the least ludicrous.  
  
  
"I own eyes of a killer, I- Holy fuck, it's you!"  
  
Lance would sometimes laugh at his mark. It was funny in its own right, that his partner, his future soulmate was going to stop talking and curse. It was funny to him that his soulmate used vulgar language, but was also concerning on some days that his soulmate's first words were going to be, "I own eyes of a killer"; like was he supposed to get assassinated or something? Lance wasn't so sure. But the deep, crimson, angry, red that it was written in didn't really help to smooth any of his worries he might have.

* * *

"They once told me that someone with the eyes of a raven would kill me. Surely, you have none."

Keith Kogan had scrutinized his soulmate mark thousands and thousands of times. It was really highly unusual, and quite poetic in a sense. In a weird, morbid sense that is. It was written in a soft sad blue, just to add to the weirdness of it. People he met over the years had suggested that maybe whomever his soulmate was; was little extra or dramatic, or perhaps he was going to meet them in a play and that would be the first thing he would hear them say. Others suggested he was one day going to become an assassin and then tried assassinate somebody who is very well read. At this point he wasn't so sure which one was the least ludicrous.  
  
Sure, the first explanation of his soulmate being extra or dramatic made sense, but it didn't quite explain the reason behind the whole 'someone told me my killer' nonsense. The other one of his soulmate being in a play that he just happened to be watching, didn't make sense either. Your mark was supposed to have the first line your soulmate speaks directly to you, not what you necessarily hear. You can pass by your soulmate and hear them say something, but that won't count. What counts is the first thing they say to you. The last 'reason' was the most outlandish by far. Yes, Keith could kick your ass with hand-to-hand combat, and yes he was good with a knife or dagger as he called it. But no, he was not going to become an assassin. This is the modern day and age, where the hell would you go to become an assassin anyway? And even for some bizarre reason he did, why the fuck would that be someone's response upon realizing they were going to be killed anyway? It just didn't make any sense! One does not simply quote some Shakespearean/Edgar Allan Poe shit when they're about to be killed. They scream, plain and simple. Not that Keith had any experience with that, but you get the point. People seriously need to stop thinking he’s a ninja. That’s low-key racist and he’s Korean for fuck’s sake.    
  
Keith sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. The more he pondered on about this, the less answers he would get. He would just come up with an answer then shoot down with logic and reason. But damn he was bored right now. As much fun as writing some random response to a writing prompt, it was getting kind of boring and he was running out of ideas. Stupid writer's block, always in the way of things. He caped the pen he was writing with and dropped it. Rereading his small paragraphs again, he hummed to himself in satisfaction as he approved of the passages. They seemed error-free enough. He closed his notebook and threw it back in his book bag located in his room. He went off to get ready for a hang-out with his friends later. If he flaked another time, he was pretty sure Katie was going to kill him in his sleep. Keith had his hand right on the doorknob to the front door when his dad stopped him.  
  
"Hey buddy, we're ya goin' so soon?"  
  
_Goddamnit._

* * *

Katie was blowing raspberry-flavored bubblegum and tying back her hair in a ponytail when Keith arrived. Shiro on the other hand seemed keen on typing something out on his phone, probably texting Matt if Keith knew any better. Shiro might be Keith's best friend, but he knew Matt was Shiro's bestie. "Hey guys." He greeted, getting a mumbled, 'hello' from Katie and a quick, 'sup Keith' from Shiro. "So, you guys said something about a broken car?" He shifted his weight to the back a bit and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was still wearing his black fingerless gloves. They looked ridiculous with his outfit. At least he didn't look like a punk though, just somebody who didn't know how to dress himself. Which in its own right, was one way to describe Keith.  
  
"Yup." Katie popped the p and spun around to face him. She chewed more on the candy before continuing. "The car's beyond disrepair. It's nearby Hollow Creek. It's kind of a shame though. It has a really nice paint job or at least _had_ one."  
  
Keith nodded upon hearing this nugget of information. "And what are we going to do with the car again?" Honestly, what much can one do with a junk car? There were only so many options. He had an idea of what was going to happen, but...  
  
A smirk began to work it's way on to his shorter friend's face as his taller friend shot a look towards her. "You know, _things_ ."  
  
_Oh yeah, they're definitely doing that thing._ Keith smirked back at her. Katie definitely wasn’t lame by any means, for a nerd a least.

* * *

The trio exited out of Shiro's car as he parked in the parking lot of Walmart. Katie stretched her legs from the back seat before jumping out while Keith and Shiro walked out and shut their respective doors. "You just want to get paint?" Asked Keith as they neared towards the entrance of the automatic doors.  
  
"Yeah, need it for something," Katie spat out her gum in her hand and threw it into the green overflowing trash can. It didn't make it and fell onto the concrete.  
  
"Pick that up."  
  
"Okay, _dad_ ."  
  
Keith rolled his eyes and ignored his friends, walking past the two of them. Might as well get a head start on them.

* * *

When they got to the small paint section of the store, Shiro was once again back on his phone. Occasionally mumbling things to himself as he read the other person's text. Katie looked around at all of the white paints, debating on which one she should get. "What do you need paint for? And why white of all colors?" Keith was starting to get antsy and didn't want to wait around because his friend simply couldn't figure out which brand she wanted. There wasn’t even that many on display, it shouldn’t be that hard anyhow.  
  
"I just want paint to test out some lifehack I hear. Apparently, if you leave a bowl of white paint out, it'll attract bugs to it. Like, fleas or something." The girl shrugs and points at the cans as too help her mentally label how much each product was priced at.    
  
He sighed, off course she wanted to try that out. In all honesty, even he was a bit curious to if that actually works. Guess he'll have to wait until she told him of her results. Keith quickly skimmed the price tags on all of them and pointed to a single one. "Choose that one, it's the cheapest."  
  
Katie hummed in triumph, only to take two and quickly shove them into Keith's arms. He produced an 'ophf' sound as he wasn't counting on her doing that. Upon hearing his friend's discomfort, Shiro pocketed his device and chuckled. "Do you want me to carry those?"  
  
"Nope, I'm fine." He piped. "I'm not that weak."  
  
"That's great!" Katie commented. "That mean you can carry my other stuff!" She snicker as Keith let off an annoyed grunt, and walked off toward the cashiers up front.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to carry those for you?" Katie could hear her friend ask again while she advanced over to her destination. Not hearing a reply back from Keith, she assumed he just shook his head. He was stubborn, no way he was giving it to Shiro. "If you insist Keith." Katie rolled her eyes. Man, she sometimes can't believe how Shiro acts. He's dead inside and yet...he acts like chivalry isn't dead. Then again she's sworn she has heard him say at some point 'Chivalry is dead, but manners isn't.' Glancing up she realized she had made it from point A to point B. Yay. They were finally at the cash register. She gave the employee a smile as Keith set down the two buckets of paint. Oh boy, she couldn't wait to test out that whole bug thing. It was gross, but still! Only now she would have to find a place where there's fleas... Sure there’s the family dog, but Gunther didn’t have fleas...probably. The cashier gave the trio a weird look, they didn't look like people who would need to buy paint. But honestly it didn't matter, so they rang them up and changed the amount. Besides, this is a Walmart. That in itself should be reason enough not to question customer’s purchases.  
  
"That'll be $16.95 please. Do you want a bag?"  
  
"No." Katie shook her head. "Yes." Keith already had a hand on the counter.  
  
The person manning the register looked unsure and glanced over to Shiro for confirmation. Keith and Pidge looked at each other however, and as they both opened their mouths to say whatever that felt needed to be said in their option; Shiro beat them to it with a quick 'no bags' and a hand on each of their shoulders. This effectively silenced the both of them and Pidge rummaged around in her pocket for her wallet.  
  
"Ah, here it is." A green and lilac wallet was produced. She pulled out a 10 and a 5 and hand it over to the cashier. She then produced a very crumpled and wrinkled up 1 from her pants pocket. The cashier took it and smoothed it out. "Do you two have any change? I didn't bring any with me." She glazed over to her friend, batting her eyelashes at them.  
  
Keith grunted an pull out 2 quarters from his pocket and some lint. Shiro on the other hand pulled out a quarter, nickel, and a dime.  
  
"Alright, exact change." The cashier concluded nonchalantly. "Sweet." They stuffed the currency into the register and handed Pidge the receipt. It didn’t print properly and ran out of ink halfway. “Ah shit, the ink’s out.” They lifted the receipt printer and crouched down to the cabinet under the register as the trio left the store.  
  
**-Time Skip-**  
  
"Aww sweet, we're here! I'mma just gonna leave the paint in your car if you don't mind." Katie practically leaped out of Shiro's car when they arrive nearby the creek. There was still a little ways to go, but Shiro insisted they not be lazy and actually walk the rest of the way. ‘You just don’t wanna waste gas money.’ Katie had accused earlier. To which the older teen simply stuck out his tongue to her.  
  
Shiro shrugged. "Fine by me." He took the keys out of the ignition, stepped out into the blinding sunlight, and closed his door. Keith exited the car as well, leaving his seat in the front.  
  
"What are we doing with the car, exactly?" Keith loaded out the inquiry another time as he jogged to catch up with his friends. He did not want to be left behind, no way, no how. He would get lost and die somehow. Life would be both cruel and ironic and find a way to accomplish just that. Which, was not on his list for what to do today.  
  
Katie simply smirked at him. "What do you think genius?"

* * *

Keith slipped off his shoes and place them on the rack nearby the door. The hallway light was on, however everything else was off. _Huh, dad must be out again._ He entered the hallway and filched off the light switch, effectively covering himself in a thicker veil of shadows. Light from the winds only illuminated his surrounding so much, but it was enough. He found his way to the bathroom and turned the lights on, the fan connected to the light started whirring, a cacophony of a noise filled the air. He wondered if all bathroom lights like this were ubiquitous, although he couldn't understand why there wasn't an option to turn the goddamn fan off. It was inscrutable. And annoying. Very.  
  
He used the lighting from the washroom to navigate over to his room, where he placed his stuff down and plotted onto his bed. He didn't bother to turn off the bathroom light or turn on his bedroom light. He closed his eyes. Laying there wasn't like drifting off into the void. He could still feel the dirt and grime that was covering him. Stuff he'd collected from the outside and brought in with him. He tried to tune into the nothingness that is the white noise one hears in a quite empty place. Distance sounds only from the outside penetrating through the glass of the window. Keith barely was able to hear that awful yet familiar sound. Nah, he primary heard the whirling of the fan.  
  
_Wow, that bathroom fan is really annoying._  
  
With reluctance and a groan, he got up and flicked the switch in his room and turned the lights off in the bathroom. The thought of taking a shower crossed his mind, but he was tried and a bit lazy in all honesty. He'll do it tomorrow. So with that he took of his jacket, turned off the lights and hopped into bed.

* * *

Keith sat down at an outside seat. It was another day as cliché as that sounds. Katie wasn't there yet so he could relax and do nothing but leech of the establishment's free wifi. What else would someone his age would do? Read a book? Yeah, not now. That would probably make people lose their respect to him as the 'cool, mysteries, edgy dude'. Which wasn't really actuate akin to his personality, but he'll let people think what they want. Besides, it makes people stay away from him, at the same time getting stares from those around him every time he passed. Still was annoying that he couldn't really read a book in public in fear of something as _stupid_ as that; but hey, that’s highschool for ya.  
  
"Hey Keith, saw you walking here."  
  
Darn, so close yet so far.  
  
"Oh, thanks for the blunt statement."  
  
"Funny _you_ should said that."  
  
Keith smile at his friend's sarcasm. "Hey Katie." She winked at him and readjusted her alien-theme jacket before grabbing his wrists and dragging him inside the Starbucks. "Why do you even like this place so much?" It wasn't as much a question than it was a confused comment.  
  
"'Cuz, Pete's Coffee is too far away. This is closer." She answered in a matter-of-fact tone. She released his wrist in flavor of burying her hands in her pocket. Her long hair was in a side ponytail, her skirt reminiscent of a tutu, and her stockings the color of a galaxy. Bah, and she had the audacity to call him emo. At least she wasn't wearing a choker. She just likes space and computers. Nerd.  
  
Katie ordered some random drink who's name Keith didn't bother listening to, while he just order the Custom Passion Tea. The boy wasn’t all that fond of coffee and only drank bean water when he **really** needed it. Otherwise, it was tea that held his still-beating heart.  
  
"What flavor would you like?" A girl with large blue beads in her obviously-dye neon yellow hair asked him.

As she tapped away at the cash register. He couldn't help his eyes from wandering over to the name tag on her chest. It read 'Nyma.' _So Nyma is her name. Must be new._ He didn't recognize her and he’ll be the first to admit that he's never heard of that name before. If he was being honest here, he wasn't too sure how to even pronounce it. Keith ever-so-slightly tilted his head to the right. "Surprised me." She raised an eyebrow at his comment, but nevertheless inputted something into the cash register and told him the charge. He paid and looked for where Katie was.  
  
There was a tap on his back.  
  
The boy spun around around to see-!  
  
The little gremlin herself.  
  
Keith glared in annoyance. "No." God, did he hate it when people did that. Why did his friends have to insist on pushing his buttons? Really, it's quite rude. He doesn't like being tapped, or just have someone fingertips touch his skin in general. It was so irritable! Ugh.  
  
"Yes~." Here came her singsong voice, her hand folded behind her back. She started to walk away and found an empty table they could sit at. Keith trailed behind her. There were people everywhere around the coffee shop. People coming and going. A lady in the corner just eating a single large cookie, going on her laptop. What looked to be twins playing a game of MTG. Empty or almost empty spaces littered the place. It looked like a typical day, although there wasn't any homeless or the weird crazy people causing a fuss today. "Anyway, I didn't ask you to come here so we can drink and talk about cryptids or Matt's new haircut, which is hideous honestly..."  
  
Keith snorted. She was definitely right in that regard. If he was a pretentious person, he would've fake cried right then and there. At least Shiro didn't get an ugly haircut. Keith was pretty sure he _would_ cry if he did; and this time it wouldn't be crocodile tears. Keith suddenly felt half concerned about Shiro now. He didn't like that feeling. It was very random and out of the blue. It hit him hard. Real hard. Like a rock. Or math. Or life. Life counts too. "So, then why did you ask me to come here?" He leaned into the table supporting himself on his elbows.  
  
Katie smirked for like, the 5th time in this fic. "Simple. I actually have more friends than just you and Shiro."  
  
"But Katie."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your brother doesn't count."  
  
She snorted. "You ass." She playfully punched him in the shoulder and the two of them started laughing. "Okay, but seriously, I have two other friends I want you to meet. Now, you know how we're going back to school soon?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, the inevitable day is coming."  
  
"Well, via some _strings_ ," she added quotations for good measure, "the both of them are transferring over to Altea High School. So," she scooted in this time, "you're going to have to meet them. As they’ll be joining our group, I want you all to at least met once. You'll like Hunk. He's really nice. And Lance is a goofball. So I'm not sure about him. Just don't challenge him to chess. He'll kick your ass."  
  
"What?" Keith didn't even like chess, why would he play it with some random stranger? "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means he acts like a dumbass. He's not as stupid as he lets on. He always fucking wins at strategy game. Drives me nut. I've only bested him twice I think." She seemed to have realized her mistake on how she choose to word that. "At chess I mean." It's never too late to fix your grammar. For the most part. "I always correct him on shit and explain things now that I think about it." She looked like she mused about it for a bit, a finger tapping on her chin.  
  
"So..." How to keep a conversion alive...ask pointless questions you don't need information about. That _always_ works! "How do you know he a smart's besides the strategy shit?"  
  
"Because-"  
  
"Katie! Your drink is ready!" Nyma called out from behind the counter. "Ugh." Keith laughed softly at her annoyance and watched her get up and takes her drink...and another one which he assume was his. "Here." She stated when she arrived back. He gracefully expected the offer and Katie plopped back down onto her seat. "So as I was saying," she continued, "I know because I often look at his transcript grade and all that. Not as good as Hunk, but better than what you would expect from what you'd hear come out of his mouth." She laughs at nothing and he assumed it’s a memory of something this ‘Lance’ has said.  
  
Keith ripped the thin paper around his straw and stabbed it into his drink. He took a slip. Sweet. "You're giving me the impression that Lance is a fuckboi who actual has a brain and Hunk is a nice nerd?"  
  
Katie merely sipped at her drink and look at him. She pursed her lips. "That's true though. Although Hunk is my Lord and Savior and I’ll talk about him for hours if you gave me the chance.” The smile on her face indicated that she was merely joking.

Keith tasked. “Tempting offer, but I’ll have to pass.”

* * *

It's weird enough when you have to meet up with two strangers whose only connection to you is having a mutual friend. Especially when that friend is a little gremlin. He still remembers the day he first met her, it was freshmen year...  
  
_/le flash back/_  
  
Keith sat down at a random seat. He finally was able to switch his classes with success! No longer did he have to be in that God-forbidden English class. That teacher was a wild pain in the ass. At least the teacher in this English class seemed well, actually he didn't have an option on her yet, this was his first day in her class after all. All she did was ask him if he was the new student, ask to see his schedule, and tell him where to sit. Alright, he did just see her sit down at her desk, go on her laptop, and take a big swing of what he assumed to be coffee. _Yikes. This year seems like fun._  
  
Keith sarcastic train of thought derailed into the river below when a short girl looking to be a bit too young to be in this class sat down next it him. She seemed tried and held a cup of coffee in one hand and monster in the other. Not something you see everyday, but not necessarily unheard of. This was first period, everyone's dead inside at the moment. Keith had expected the kid to drink one of them first (presumingly coffee, as it would go cold if she drank the energy drink first), then down the other to kept awake for the rest of the day. Keith Kogan did not anticipate the smaller kid to pour the entirety of the Monster drink into her coffee and look him straight in the eyes and say 'I'm going to die.' Before drinking the WHOLE thing. Keith's eyes widen as the kid just...chucked it down like it was nothing. Just plain water. _What the fu—never mind. This year is going to be interesting._ No sarcasm intended.  
  
_/le flash back over/_  
  
Still to this day he doesn't know that inexplicably led to a friendship, but it was an experience needless to say. A weird one that made Keith respect Katie vigorously. Seriously, he still brings that up sometime. That's one way to make a very strong first impression. Speaking of first impressions, he was about to make one with two people in the next few minutes. If only he could located the table they would be sitting at in the mall. He squinted, to his far right there appeared to be girl with light brown hair and two guys of darker skin tones. Well, a person with same hair color as Katie? Check. Two people people sitting down with her who he didn't didn't recognize? Check. Fit the quota. Might as well check. It wouldn't hurt, at worst he could awkwardly cruise by their table. Strolling over there meant a few things, a) he would have to pull an introduction out of his ass, b) aWKWARD; HE DIDN'T LIKE MEETING NEW PEOPLE and c) they were all suppose to be smart, so Keith was about to be subjected to torment. Listening to nerd talk. It made him feel dumb, he didn't particularly like that feeling. In all honesty, he didn't think anyone really did. Keith didn't exactly get an honors in science. "Hello?" He asked to the open air as he was neared the table, the girl turned around and sure enough, it was Katie. She had her hair down, a headband in place, and that lilac dress she likes so much draped over her body.  
  
"You made it! We thought you died." Her tongue and cheek remark got a laugh out of the big one. The other; more lean boy, just simply smiled or maybe he grinned. Keith had a hard time discerning the difference from afar.  
  
"It'll take a lot more than a car to kill me."  
  
"Oh, thanks for the advice, I'll use a tank next time." She scooted her chair to let him slip into the unoccupied one, the remainder, the last one, the empty chair. You get the point. "So, Keith. This is Hunk." Points to the larger boy with and orange banner around his forehand, wearing fingerless gloves much like the ones he owns. "And that's Lance." Cue her gesturing to the leaner dude with a white crop top on, the words 'cat fur is lonely people glitter' written in near cursive blue. "Guys, this is Keith." With the same hand gesture toward Keith, their eyes followed.  
  
"Hello there." Hunk held out his hand and Keith being himself just stared at his hand for a second. Katie motioned to Hunk’s hand with her eyes.  
  
'Oh' he mouthed, and took the guy's hand. "Hey." The other boy nodded at him and Keith couldn't help but to nod back. It was something he was much more used to. He lets go and moves to lean back into his seat.  
  
"So," Lance started, clearly looking at Katie, "how did you met him?"  
  
She took her muffin; blueberry in flavor, and ripped the top half of it off. Shoving the piece into her mouth. "Hmmm." Ah yes, great response. She takes her time chewing, knowing that her friends will have to patiently wait for her to finish and speak. When she does she help down it with a swing of her coffee. It was already lukewarm by then. Which was surprising, but she didn't show it. If she did, she would've choked. "Alright," she started by wiping her mouth with her arm, "so it was freshmen year.” Lance rolls his eyes because obviously it was freshmen year, they’re all in summer break now. Not to mention in the same grade. “Keith switched English classes. He sat next to me and I-" Giggles interrupted her speech as they mixed together. She couldn't help herself, it was so funny and she was so deadpan when she said it. She was high-key proud of that moment. It was hilarious and she was recalling Keith's face. It was priceless, that's for sure. "I mixed Monster and coffee together and down it in one go."  
  
"What the frick Pidge?"  
  
"Wow."  
  
Lance looked confuzzled, eyebrows arched and frowning. While Hunk laughed at the retelling. Keith did nothing but roll his eyes. "Oh course, I knew you did it on purpose." Keith retorts.  
  
"Did it take you this long to realize it?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Hunk looked at the exchange and decided that he should change the subject. "So, how does it feel knowing you're going to be sophomores real soon?"  
  
"Uh, weird. I'm getting old." Katie replied back with something along the lines of being excited to mingle with people her age.

Keith's attention was caught. "You skipped a grade you burger." The insult was random, but it felt necessarily to use.  
  
She laughed at him. "So be it. It doesn't matter. I look younger than I actually am." Hunk patted her shoulder in what appeared to be sympathy. She placed her hand over his and fake sobbed.  
  
Lance chuckled at the scene and his eyes wondered to Keith's form. He was studying him. For the most part this action went unnoticed. Until Keith's eyes matched his eye level. The quick contact was awkward and stiff. It was only 3 second of holding each other gaze, before both looked away. Lance because he suddenly felt that he was being rude. And Keith because well, it was awkward. What more could he say?

Keith rested his elbows onto the surface of the table. “Hey, Katie?”

“Yea?”

“Did you look me in the eye when downing that disgusting hybrid drink of yours to assert your dominance or something?”

Hunk proceeded to choke on his own spit while Lance choked on his latte. He was only trying to get a sip. Katie smirked at him. “Hell yeah I did. You were new meat, I had to show you who was boss.”

“Again, what the actual fuck Katie?!” Lance managed to choke out after regaining his breath.

“Oh, now you curse!”

“Sue me! I don't like swearing!”

Hunk sighed from his chair and took a bite into his cinnamon bun. Keith raised an eyebrow at him. “They do this a lot.” He explained.

“Great.”

* * *

“Bye losers!” Katie waved at her friends and they walked off, Keith still standing idly by her side. Not ready to snap her neck unlike a weeping angel.

“Bye Felicia!” Lance yelled through cupped hands before turning around.

“Bye Pidge! Bye Keith!” Hunk politely said before catching up to his friend.

Keith just awkwardly waved back. “So…” He began.

“What?”

“Pidge. Why were they calling you that?”

She hums and stokes her pretend beard in pretend thought. Figuring out how she was to explain this. “You know why Shiro calls me Pigeon?”

“Inside joke?”

She nods. “Yeah, same thing.”

“Oh.”

And that was that.

* * *

**[Keith’s and Katie’s first meeting is based off this Tumblr post.](http://lunarlore.tumblr.com/post/98336180125/my-favorite-college-experience-is-when-i-had-a-7am) **


End file.
